Too Cute To Resist
by lavariel
Summary: It's Conrad's coming of age celebration and there's one greeneyed blonde wanting some attention.


**Title:** Too Cute To Resist

**Author:** lavariel

**Prompt:** Young Wolfram

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** It's Conrad's coming of age celebration and there's one green-eyed blonde wanting some attention.

* * *

The roses were in full bloom that month when Queen Celi's second son, Conrad Weller, had his coming-of-age celebration. The castle was full of guests; most of which were suitors and grand ladies from lands and kingdoms far from Shin Makoku. The birthday boy, who was the reason for all this jovial commotion was dressed in a brown suit with gold trimmings. He was easily the most sought out bachelor at that time—the brown-haired man certainly had the full package: looks, power and of course his gentlemanly ways had always been a plus for the ladies.

However even as the festivities wore on, there was a single person in the Demon nobility who had a pout on his lips and a hopelessly menacing glare on his face. Wolfram von Bielefeld sat stubbornly on his chair and throwing a tantrum over anyone who came an inch closer to pet his shimmering golden mane or to pinch his pinkish cheeks. He had a spork on his right hand, using it as a makeshift sword to pry off all those annoying guests.

Sure, the blonde already knew that Weller was a half-blood traitor but that didn't change the fact that he still had duties as Wolfram's little big brother aka servant. He still had to read him fairytales, tuck him to bed and play with his baby brother whenever the latter wanted. His coming-of-age wasn't an excuse to flirt with all those so-called 'pretty' ladies who did nothing but to fake a stumble and blush to have Weller fuss about such useless stuff.

His emerald green eyes strayed from the half-blood to a man around Conrad's age, maybe a little older by a few years, who dared to sit beside him. Wolfram glared daggers at the intruder, "Go away!"

The orange-haired man merely grinned, flicking his bangs to meet the blonde's heated gaze. "My, my, what words! What has the Captain been teaching you?" he sighed and Wolfram immediately recognized him as someone from his brother's troops.

"But you'll certainly be quite a beauty when you come of age in a couple of decades, if I may say so. I'd like to be able to dance with you then," the man chuckled, wiping a stray drop of ketchup from the blonde's cheek before nearly getting his fingers bitten off by a vicious mouth.

Wolfram ignored the man and took his cup of fresh, sweet nectar juice. He felt the man leave his chair muttering, "I don't understand how the Captain can afford to waste his time on those girls when you're way prettier and cuter, albeit bratty and spoiled, than any of them." He took Wolfram's sudden interest and surprise for a moment before bowing down and kissing the golden mane affectionately, "Don't forget my dance, kiddo."

The blonde was about to retort something totally incorrigible for a child his age when it suddenly clicked. _'He's right,'_ the idea suddenly sparked as he scanned the room for Weller and saw him dancing with a red-haired noble wearing a rose-coloured gown. Wolfram went down from his chair, stumbling a bit because of his meager height and dashed off to his mother's room to find one particular pink negligee.

* * *

"Wolfram, what are you wearing?" an uncomfortable Conrad asked his brother, forcing down a gulp as he looked down warily. A tiny hint of amusement appeared on his gentle brown eyes for only a moment as the crowd started to stop dancing as well.

Here, little Wolfram had taken his mother's pink negligee, slipped it over his white ruffled top, the excess length of it toppling the boy down before the blonde stubbornly stood up, a cheeky grin on his face. "How come you never danced with me? I'm prettier and much cuter than all those girls anyway," he demanded, placing his hands around his waist, hearing a couple of giggles and seeing some people nodding their heads in amusement.

The brown-haired man chuckled before stooping down and offering his hand to the blonde as the orchestra started playing in a much slower tempo. "I was reserving my last dance for you but since you seem too eager and pretty in pink at the moment, I'm sure the ladies wouldn't mind," he said gently as Wolfram excitedly (although he was trying too hard not to appear so) took his hand but not before stumbling yet another time under the length of the negligee.

_Sometimes, Conrad just thought that his baby brother was just way too cute to resist._

**

* * *

**

The orange-haired man who talked with Wolfram was actually Yozak.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are loved and appreciated.


End file.
